What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Walt Disney Animated Classics/Inside Out
Inside Out is a 1991 American animated comedy-drama adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film was directed by Ron Clements and John Musker, with a screenplay written by Clements, Musker, Don Bluth and Howard Ashman. The film is set in the mind of a young girl named Riley Andersen (Natalie Gregory), where five personified emotions—Joy (Tress MacNellie), Sadness (Kath Soucie), Anger (Danny DeVito), Fear (Jesse Corti) and Disgust (Susan Egan)—try to lead her through life as her parents (Christopher Daniel Barnes and Jodi Benson) move from Minnesota to San Francisco, and she has to adjust to her new surroundings. Clements and Musker first began developing Inside Out in 1980, after Walt Disney telling about changes in his daughter Diane's personality as she grew older. The film's producers consulted numerous psychologists who helped revise the story by emphasizing the neuropsychological findings that human emotions affect interpersonal relationships and can be significantly moderated by them. After premiering at the Cannes Film Festival on May 18, 1991 Inside Out was released in North America on June 19, 1991. Critics praised the film's concept, screenplay, subject matter, Michael Giacchino's (in his debut) musical score, and the vocal performances, particularly those of MacNeillie and Soucie. The film grossed $90.4 million in its first weekend, making it one of the most successful animated films at the time. Plot A girl named Riley is born in Minnesota and, in her mind, at different points in her life, five living emotions are created: Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, and Anger. Each emotion has a defined purpose in Riley's life: Joy attempts to keep her happy, Anger keeps her life 'fair', Disgust keeps her from being 'poisoned' both physically and socially and Fear keeps her safe. Sadness, however, doesn't think she has a purpose in her mind or that of the other emotions and is ignored as a result. Riley's memories are housed in glass spheres known as Memory Orbs. The most relevant memories, known as core memories, power up five "islands" in Riley's subconscious, each reflecting a different aspect of her personality: Family Island, Friendship Island, Goofball Island, Hockey Island, and Honesty Island. When Riley is eleven, her family moves to San Francisco after her father starts a new business. However, the new house is horrible, the only pizza they serve is California pizza (which is pizza topped with broccoli), and the moving van won't arrive for weeks. The emotions try everything in their power to make the moving process a pleasant experience, only to turn on Sadness when she turns a happy memory orb into a sad one by touching it and accidentally causes a core memory to fall out. Aware that memories cannot be changed back once turned sad, Joy decides to keep Sadness occupied by having her read a stack of mind manuals the entire day. On Riley's first day of school, Joy orders Sadness to stay in a chalk circle and let the other emotions do their job. But Sadness touches a memory that makes Riley cry in front of her new class which creates a new, sad core memory. Joy desperately tries to dispose of it by using a vacuum tube that leads to the mind world, but a struggle with Sadness leads to the core memories being knocked out from the container. Before Joy can put them back, she and Sadness are carried off with the core memories, leaving Disgust, Fear, and Anger to deal with Riley. Joy and Sadness venture the various islands and a labyrinth-like place called Long Term Memory, where Riley's past memories are restored. They are soon assisted by Riley's childhood imaginary friend Bing Bong, a scrappily-dressed pink cotton candy-elephant-cat-dolphin creature. Bing Bong was hoping to reconnect with Riley via a Memory of his song-powered wagon "rocket". Although initially, Bing Bong is happy and cheerful, the pair discovers that he is secretly miserable, having been out of a job since Riley was four. He desperately wants to feel loved again, reasoning that, if he has no purpose, he will cease to exist. Although Joy attempts to keep this revelation positive, Sadness comforts a crying Bing Bong (which leaves Joy more confused than ever as to how being sad could help Bing Bong). Bing Bong discovers that his rocket had already been dumped into "the Memory Dump", a seemingly never-ending pit of darkness beneath headquarters where obsolete memories go to be erased from existence for good. Meanwhile, in Riley's mind, Anger, Disgust, and Fear are doing their best to guide Riley through her new surroundings. Anger accidentally instigates a confrontation with Riley's friend Meg when video chatting her, which causes the island which controls this part of her personality, "Friendship Island" to collapse into the Dump. The emotions realize that tampering with Riley's personality will cause it to further be erased, with potentially disastrous results. Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong hatch a plan to ride the Train of Thought back to Headquarters, and begin their trek through various parts of Riley's mind in order to reach the loading dock (areas such as Imagination Land, Dream Productions, and so on). Meanwhile, with Disgust, Anger, and Fear in control, Riley's life begins to crumble. She alienates her former friends from Minnesota, fails to connect with her parents, and struggles in the new school. In desperation, Anger inserts an idea into the console, prompting Riley to run away, believing that her returning to Minnesota will enable her to make new happy core memories. At night, Joy and her fellow emotions finally reach the loading dock, although it is now so late that the Train of Thought will not arrive until morning. They give Riley a nightmare by awakening a monstrous clown named Jangles, from her Subconscious and Fear, being on dream duty that night awakens her, jump-starting her Train of Thought. Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong are nearly at Headquarters when the other bunch of emotions put their plan into action, instructing Riley to steal from her mother's bag and pack it to run away to Minnesota. This action causes Riley's "Honesty Island" to crumble, derailing the Train of Thought. Joy finds a way back to Headquarters through a broken recall tube, but after Sadness almost turns the core memories sad, Joy decides to leave her and Bing Bong behind. She starts up the tube, but as Riley gets on the bus, Family Island begins to crumble, destroying the tube and causing Joy to fall into the Memory dump. Bing Bong tries to get her, but the ground he was standing on crumbles, while Sadness barely escapes the same fate. It seems that all hope is lost, as in a matter of minutes Joy and Bing Bong will be forgotten and cease to exist. Joy, in despair, starts to gather the core memories and reminisce about happier times, stating "I just wanted Riley to be happy." Looking at one of the memories, she realizes that when Riley was sad, it caused her parents and friends to comfort her, in turn making her happy again. Joy realizes that Sadness's main role in Riley's personality is to tell others when she needs help, and by preventing Riley from feeling sad, she was also preventing her from feeling true happiness. This revelation energizes Joy and Bing Bong, who sees his rocket in the dump. They decide to use it to return to the top but are dismayed when it falls short every time no matter how loudly they sing. Bing Bong figures out that they're too heavy together and starts the rocket one last time, then jumps off as it begins to fly. Joy looks back on Bing Bong in the memory dump as she realized Bing Bong's act of selflessness. Bing Bong cheers on Joy to go save Riley. As he starts to fade away, Bing Bong lastly asks Joy "Take her to the moon for me, okay?". Joy sorrowfully watches Bing Bong fade away and promises that she will try to fulfill his last wish. Joy grabs the bag full of Riley's core memories and attempts to reconcile with Sadness but discovers that Sadness has run away from her, hopped onto a cloud, and flew away, believing that she only makes everything worse and that Riley is better off without her. Using various tools from Imagination Land, Joy launches herself from the trampoline on Family Island, grabbing Sadness and sending the two flying towards HQ. However, a thick window separates them from the other emotions, and Anger desperately tries to break it using a chair. When this fails, Disgust has an idea. As Anger gets frustrated, Disgust insults his intelligence, making Anger furious and causing his head to go up in flames. Disgust uses him as a blowtorch to melt the window, allowing Joy and Sadness to return. Discovering that Anger's idea has disabled the console, rendering Riley apathetic, although the other emotions beg her to stop Riley from running away and fix the relationship between her and her parents, Joy turns control over to Sadness, which surprises the others. Sadness successfully removes the idea of running away from Riley's mind, which fixes the control panel and makes Riley give up on running away, and she decides to return home to her worried parents. Joy gives Sadness the happy memories and they turn into sad ones. Sadness takes control of the panel and Riley finally reveals her true feelings to her parents as she begins to cry, telling her parents that she hates San Francisco and misses her old life in Minnesota and that she had been pretending to be happy because she was afraid they'd be mad if she stopped being their "happy girl." Riley's parents admit they share her sadness and begin to comfort her. Sadness and Joy press the button together, making Riley cry tears of joy, creating a new core memory — only this one is a mixture of yellow and blue; both Joy and Sadness. It creates a new "Family Island" that is visibly more complete and allows for the various aspects of her personality to return in full. Several months later, Riley has recovered. She now has new Personality Islands, all created by mixed core memories (Anger notes that he likes how Friendship Island has expanded with a new "friendly argument section", suggesting that that Island is powered by a Joy/Anger core memory). Meanwhile, Sadness is finally treated as an equal among the other four emotions, and Joy solemnly remembers Bing Bong's sacrifice as things begin to return to normal and Riley, now twelve years old, adapts to life in a new city. Finally, the five emotions now have a larger, more complete console with which they can act at the same time and help Riley better. Disgust also notes a large red alarm labeled "Puberty" and questions what it does; however, Joy dismisses it as "not important". Meanwhile, at a hockey game, Riley picks up a water bottle belonging to a boy, and inside his mind we see his own emotions freaking out, with a large klaxon alarm blaring "GIRL!", possibly hinting at what is to come for Riley's own emotion in the coming years. Cast *Tress MacNellie as Joy *Kath Soucie as Sadness *Susan Egan as Disgust *Jesse Corti as Fear *Danny DeVito as Anger *Natalie Gregory as Riley Andersen *Jodi Benson as Riley's Mom *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Riley's Dad *Jim Cummings as Additional Anger Dialogue, Jangles the Clown and Dream Production Director and Dream Production Crew Member No. 01 and Dream Production Crew Member No. 02 and Mind Worker No. 02 and Fritz *Martin Short as Bing Bong and Dream Production Crew Member No. 03 *Florence Stanley as Forgetter No. 02 *Charlie Adler as Forgetter No. 1 and Bartholomew and Subconscious Guard No. 01 and Mind Worker No. 03 and Mind Worker No. 02 and Dream Production Crew Member No. 04 *Cheech Marin as Subconscious Guard No. 02 and Mind Worker No. 04 and Mind Worker No. 05 and Dream Production Crew Member No. 05 *Will Ryan as Dream Production Crew Member No. 06 and Mind Worker No. 07 *Paul Winchell as Dream Production Crew Member No. 07 and Mind Worker No. 07 Production Development Story Casting Animation Soundtrack Release Home media Video games Reception Box office North America Outside North America Critical response Trivia *